Vanidosa era la rosa
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Miyuki no puede más que encontrar similitudes y entender que él también tiene un rol para el que no se ve preparado y que no pidió. Pero no le desagrada, no del todo. [Miyuki & Mei]


Hello. ¿Qué es esto? Un desvarío total mío. Me leí El Principito y no pude evitar comparar a Mei con la Rosa a un nivel tal que no pude parar hasta escribir un fic de ello. Y esto es. No hay más. Y puestos a poner pues lo enfoqué en Miyuki, espero no haberlo hecho OOC. Tiene claras referencias a El Principito y datos de este.

Sutil MiyuMei (?)

 _Disclaimer: Daiya no ace y sus personajes pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji._

* * *

 _ **V**_ _anidosa era la rosa_

* * *

Miyuki era consciente de cuan aburrido estaba cuando empezó a pensar en Mei y en lo complicado que era ese chico. Kazuya no era el mejor para hablar, él lo sabía, pero Mei era complicado a tantos niveles que ni Kazuya sabía cómo tratar con él ciertas veces.

Hacer batería con él era difícil, estresante a veces; esas veces en las que Mei se cegaba. También era interesante, podían funcionar y encajar como los engranajes de un reloj. Pero Kazuya no podía más que pensar que aún dichos engranajes no estaban perfectos, que se estropeaban de tanto en tanto y necesitaban reparación.

Claramente estar lesionado, con una lesión menor pero molesta en el brazo, le hacía desvariar. Era malo tener tanto tiempo para pensar, Miyuki lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre. Los chicos de su equipo aún estarían entrenando pero no habían dejado ir a Miyuki aquel día. Querían que descansara, pero Miyuki casi prefería verles entrenar y quizás molestar a Mei.

Mei.

Mei era el culpable de que desvariara. Quería formar una buena batería tanto como Mei pero este era demasiado complejo.

Miyuki pensó entonces, que Mei era como la rosa de El Principito.

Había leído ese libro de niño, recordaba verlo en una estantería y atraído por la carátula y algunos dibujos dentro de este, se decidió a leerlo. Si no estaba errado, hasta dibujó su propia versión de la boa y el elefante. Con la versión abierta y cerrada. Pero no pudo enseñárselo a nadie y tal y como hizo El Principito, abandonó el dibujo.

Mei le recordaba a la rosa, esa que se alzaba valiente y contra el mundo con cuatro espinas y que se sentía débil ante el frío de la noche y el viento. Su compañero era así. Mei era orgulloso, vanidoso como el que más. Pintaba frases terriblemente egocéntricas en las viseras de sus gorras y actuaba como si fuera —y aún no lo era— la estrella del equipo. Iba así pues, confiado en apariencia, creído y con actitud superior. Así como la rosa se creía la más hermosa. Mei también tenía cuatro espinas con las que creía poder defenderse de todo, y como la rosa, no era más que una fachada. Mei tampoco se dejaba ver mal, como la rosa, orgullosa en extremo. Pero Miyuki lo sabía, que Mei no era lo que tanto aparentaba. Que las bolsas bajo sus ojos no eran simplemente días casuales de insomnio y que la tensión en sus hombros no era poca cosa. Que Mei ya había conocido, por las malas, sufriendo orugas, a las mariposas. Mei no pedía que le recubrieran con un globo o le pusieran un biombo, porque Mei no tenía un Principito que le cuidara. O al menos eso pensaba.

Miyuki no quería ni pretendía ser su Principito, pero lo era. Porque era su _catcher_. Porque era su deber cuidarlo y animarle, mantenerle en un buen estado mental. Kazuya siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de él como _catcher_. Mentiría y fingiría con tal de hacer brillar al _pitcher_.

El aburrimiento y el peso de la comparación hicieron a Miyuki salir a la calle. Ir a su casa a por el ejemplar del libro estaba olvidado, le sería muy raro explicarle a su padre que quisiera leer dicho libro justo en ese momento. Compraría uno nuevo. Total, no le tenía tanto cariño al viejo. Aquel que era de su padre y al que los años le habían amarilleado las hojas. Aquel que olía distinto y que tenía un flor reseca entre sus páginas que Miyuki no sabía cómo había llegado ahí o cuánto tiempo tenía, pero sabía, que era la flor preferida de su madre.

La librería le cogía un poco lejos pero no tenía nada que hacer. Caminó tranquilamente y compró el libro. Cuando regresó a su casa se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y pensó que Mei le causaba problemas hasta sin estar presente.

En su lectura solo pudo cerciorarse más de que su comparación era escalofriantemente certera.

Su vanidad, sus mentiras, su capa de fortaleza que no era más que otra mentira débil.

Miyuki releyó partes que no recordaba. Que la rosa dijo querer a El Principito. Que este reconoció ser muy joven para entenderla y amarla.

Que sus actos eran tapados por sus palabras.

El timbre sonó y Miyuki no pudo más que pensar en lo irónico que era todo al ver a Mei en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué hora era? Al comprobarla notó que el entrenamiento de su equipo había acabado hacía unos quince minutos. Mei tenía una bolsa y Miyuki le dejó pasar.

—Parece que estás madurando, Kazuya. Pensé que no harías caso e irías al entrenamiento.

—Mira quién habla de madurez. ¿Cuánto has lloriqueado hoy para que te dejen jugar en el siguiente partido?

Mei puso una mueca de asco mientras se sentaba sin esperar una invitación, en el sofá de Miyuki.

—Cuando te recuperes volveremos a formar una batería, los otros _catchers_ no me entienden…

—Quizás, pero tú tampoco les entiendes a ellos —comentó Miyuki. Por supuesto, Mei no iba a echarse la culpa, aunque supiera que tenía razón. Mei sabía pero no lo decía, el orgullo no le dejaba. Miyuki cogió la bolsa y enarcó una ceja—. ¿ _Nikuman_? Es verano ¿sabes?, qué calor para comer esto.

—¡Pues no te los comas! Encima que soy cortés y te traigo algo. Mejórate pronto que necesito entrenar contigo.

Era cierto. Miyuki dejó escapar una risa.

Actos.

Mei podía sonar desinteresado pero era quien más le preguntaba por la lesión. Él único que se ofrecía hasta a ayudarle con la rehabilitación cuando se reincorporara en el equipo. Él único que iba a verle con su máscara de desinterés puesta. Quien más fuerte había gritado al ver su gesto de dolor al lesionarse.

—Solo te preocupas por egoísmo, qué bonito —dijo, sabiendo que no era así.

Mei no dijo nada. Porque no podía asentir —no era cierto— y le daba vergüenza desmentirlo.

Igualito a la rosa.

Miyuki se comió un _nikuman_ sin ganas, pero era lo mínimo. Mei parloteó sobre el entrenamiento y se quejó una y otra vez, de todo un poco. Luego infló el pecho y presumió de sus lanzamientos y Miyuki le escuchó sabiendo que se dejaba engañar por los pétalos. Pero él ya había aprendido a apreciar el perfume que la rosa, genuinamente, dejaba.

—Eres como la rosa —soltó de repente haciendo que Mei le mirara sorprendido.

—¿Qué rosa?

—Nada.

Probablemente Mei no hubiera leído El Principito, y eso estaba bien. Miyuki no quería que él hiciera también más comparaciones y todo se volviera muy difícil.

Porque Miyuki no se sentía El Principito —aunque sentía que al final sin quererlo había adoptado su rol— pero le entendía. Él también era demasiado joven para entender a Mei, para ser capaz de amarle. Pero trataría de no huir y arrepentirse, porque si huía, quizás nunca podría retornar a donde la rosa le esperaba.

—¿Y ese libro?

Miyuki sonrió mirando el libro. Había cambiado de opinión, quizás no estaría mal dejar que lo leyera, quizás no encontraría su similitud con la rosa. Pero si lo hacía, a lo mejor todo se hacía más fácil. La rosa solo fue sincera cuando fue consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaron. Por lo pronto, Miyuki no pediría ningún cordero con o sin bozal y no debería preguntarse mirando al cielo qué pasó con la rosa.

La rosa que él conocía, vanidosa, creída, con falsa seguridad; usaba sus cuatro débiles espinas cada día y no pedía que la cuidaran. Porque Miyuki era demasiado joven para ello. Pero quizás, algún día, dejaría de serlo.

Porque el volcán inactivo podía reactivarse. Porque «nunca se sabe». Y Kazuya siente que nunca sabe qué pasará con Mei al día siguiente, o dentro de cinco minutos. Pero el diamante es pequeño, como el asteroide B612 y Mei y él viven en él.


End file.
